Harry Potter and the vampires First year
by blairhumphrey
Summary: Harry Potter was rescued from the Dursley's at the tender age of five, but his recuers were vampires. Now he is 11 and is about to start Hogwarts. There he finds out he isn't the only wizard in the family.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize isn't mine although people like: Chris, Lunger, Shaegy, Lana or Lily are. The others are either CWTV or JK Rowling's.

Authors note: This is the part of the story of how Harry's rescued and his first year at Hogwarts.

Prologue:

At number four privet drive nothing ever changes. The walls are always the same color, the sofa's the same. The only things that do change are the photos on the chimney. Year by year they show always the same children. A fat blond boy that looks like a pig, and a small brunette girl with a beautiful smile and beautiful blue eyes. There is no other proof that another child lives there, but Harry Potter is five years old and lives in the cupboard under the stairs, he's got amazing emerald green eyes, pale skin and messy black hair, he is small and thin for his age.

-Boy- a male voice calls. Harry goes to the kitchen to where his uncle is sitting- Make some lunch we are having guests.

-Yes uncle Vernon- Harry gets on a stool and starts making sandwiches hoping that his uncle will let him have one. When he finishes he looks at his uncle. Just then his cousin Rose walked in.

-Daddy- she said jumping into Vernon's arms.

-Hello baby- she said smiling- Did you have a good time shopping?  
-Yes- she answered- I got a new dress for later (not sure how well a five year old will speak so imagine that she's speaking like one)- she sounded excited.

-That's good. Where's mummy?

-Getting Dudley out of the car.

Rose looked at the sandwiches, when she saw Harry she smiled at him.

-Go and get changed- Vernon said with a bit of force when he saw where she was looking.

-Yes daddy.

The small brunette went up to her room to get changed when Petunia Dursley walked in with a six year old Dudley. Vernon smiled at them.

-Boy- he shouted at his nephew- Go to your cupboard and be quiet.

-Yes sir- Harry said, going to his cupboard and shutting the door.

He could hear his aunt taking Dudley upstairs to get changed, and not for the first time he wished he was part of their world. He didn't understand why they all, excepting Rose's, hated him so, he started crying quietly.

Twenty minutes later the door bell chimed and Dudley's heavy footsteps ran down, with Rose's light ones right behind.

-Delinda and Jack. Please come in- Vernon said nicely- I believe you know my wife Petunia, these are my son and daughter Dudley and Rose.

-Nice to meet you- Rose said making a bow.

The new arrived woman laughed nicely at her and the girl smiled.

-Why don't we go to the living room and have some lunch?- Petunia asked smiling proudly at her daughter.

-Of course Petunia- the woman called Delinda said. But when she was passing the cupboard under the stairs she stopped and discreetly sniffed the air, there was a person there. The blond woman didn't say anything but sent a look in her husbands way. They couldn't do anything, but he could send the information forward to her brother.

They were eating sandwiches and Rose got up to go to the bathroom, unseen by anyone she had hidden some sandwiches. When she was sure no one was paying attention she opened the cupboard door and slipped in.

-Hey Harry.

-Hey Rose.

-I bought you some food- she said handing him the sandwiches.

-Thanks Rose.

-Your welcome. I... I better get back.

-Thank you.

The brunette smiled and went back to the living room.

When Delinda and Jack left Vernon was furious with Rose as he had noticed that she had slipped away to give her cousin food. He backhanded her, she fell to the floor with a scream.

-Vernon it's not her fault- Petunia said.

-Your right dear- he said looking at his daughter- The boy must have tricked her. BOY COME HERE!

Harry left his cupboard and went over, his eyes went down to Rose who was still on the floor and up to his uncle who had a maniac smile plastered on his face.

-U..uncle Vernon what's wrong?

-I'll tell you what's wrong you good for nothing freak!- Vernon punched him on the face and the five year old child fell on the floor beside Rose. Vernon kicked him while he was still down while Dudley looked smiling and Petunia looked surprised but didn't say anything.

-Daddy!-Rose screamed getting up and holding onto her father's arm-Don't please.

-Stay out of this Rose- Vernon said without looking at his daughter who had tears in her blue eyes.

-No! Don't hurt him please.

-Petunia take Rose up to her room.

-Yes dear.

Petunia picked her daughter up and carried her to her room, that was quite complicated as Rose was kicking, screaming and bitting anything she could reach.

-Rose stop!- Petunia shouted.

The brunette stopped but was trembling.

-It's going to be OK.

-But he's hurting Harry.

-He's not really.

-But...

-No Rose, now go to bed.

Petunia left the room locking the door after her. She didn't go downstairs and instead when to her room.

A couple of hours later Harry was on the kitchen floor trembling covered in blood when two people entered. A pretty woman with red hair touched his forehead.

-Lunger, he's got fever.

-Let's go.

The woman picked Harry up and the small boy fell unconscious.

Authors note: Review please. Pretty please. Sorry if there are any misspellings I'm Spanish. I did correct it with the open office but oh well.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Not mine not mine, I just wish. Wait, Rosalie, Lana, Shaegy, Lunger, Kitiara, Lily, Ruby, John, Adrian and Chris are mine.

Authors note: I know that flu powder can only be used in a wizards house (GOF) but for this story let's say you have to be a wizard o witch to use it Kay?  
Authors note 2: Thanks for all your reviews, sorry for the delay I've just started school again.

Chapter 1: Rescue.

Six years later.

Letters had been coming for Rose for over a week now and Vernon had lost his patience more than once, and as Harry wasn't there anymore, Rose took the blame for everything being beaten up at least once a day. The time had passed for all of them, Dudley was bigger (more sideways than up) and was being more of a bully, especially to his little sister; meanwhile Rose was thiner and withdrawn, she barely spoke and never looked directly at a person, she was to scared.

It was three days before Harry's birthday, although only Rose remembered it and it was Sunday. Vernon was humming happily away and Rose knew why no post on Sundays. As soon as she thought that a noise came down from the chimney.

"That´s it I've had enough of this. I want you back here in five minutes, ready to leave. Just pack some clothes. No Arguments!" Everyone hurried to do what he said and they got into the car, Vernon and Petunia in the front with Vernon muttering every few minutes and Dudley pestering Rose.

* * *

They didn't stop to eat or drink all day. And by nightfall Dudley was screaming, he was hungry. Vernon stopped at a gloomy-looking hotel on the outskirts of a big city. Rose and Dudley shared a room with one double bed.

At breakfast Rose was walking with a little limp. They started having cereals and cold tomatoes. They had just finished when the hotel owner came over to them.

"Excuse me but is one of you Ms. R. Dursley? I've got about hundred of these on my front desk"

She held up a letter so they could read the green ink address.

Ms. R. Dursley.

Room 17

Railview Hotel

Cokeworth.

* * *

"I'll take them" Vernon said his face going purple as he looked at Rose who was looking at the table.

They left the hotel in a hurry and after another long day Vernon stopped by the sea and after going into a shop and coming out with a long package he lead them to a shack on top of a rock. The shack looked about to fall down, the inside smelled strongly of seaweed, the wind whistled through the gaps in the walls and the fireplace was damp and empty.

Vernon tried to make a fire, but failed miserably. After a while Vernon and Petunia went to bed. Dudley would be sleeping on the sofa and Rose would have to sleep on the floor. But Dudley grabbed the collar of her shirt before she could do anything.

"This is your fault!" he screamed at her punching her in the face.

The smaller girl fell to the floor with a small scream, knowing that if her screams woke Vernon and Petunia she would be punished even more. Dudley punched and kicked her repetitively times until tired he fell on the sofa and fell asleep. Rose was trembling in cold and in pain, she could feel that at least one of her ribs were broken.

She couldn't fall asleep even when Dudley's watch told her it was near to midnight. She thought of Harry and how today would have been his eleventh birthday, how she was have sang happy birthday under her breath and maybe gave him a gift she would of made herself. She cried silently and rocked herself humming the happy birthday tune, wondering how it had gone so wrong, why did her parents hate her so much, and what were those letters and more important who were they from. Just as Dudley's watch ticked to midnight someone started to knock on the door, well you couldn't call it knocking, it was more like baning demanding to be let in, on the second bang Dudley woke up surprised and stupidly said.

"Where's the cannon?"

The door fell to the floor letting some light from the storm come in, and illuminate the man standing in the doorway. He was bigger than any man Rose had ever seen and wider, he had a curly and tangly beard and his hair was the same, but scary as he looked Rose didn't feel scared when for a second she looked into his eyes, they were twinkling in happiness.

"Who ever you are stay where you are I'm armed" Vernon shouted coming out with a rifle.

"Shut up Dursley. Now where is your daughter"

Rose had hidden in a corner blending with the shadows, her blue eyes were shut and her pale skin was dark with dirt and blood.

But even though the man saw her and called her over. But the brunette didn't move.

"Dursley" he shouted looking at Vernon "What have you done to her?"

"That is none of your business, I suggest you leave before I shoot" The giant doubled over and bent the rifle into a knot easily.

After that he sat on the sofa and turned the fire on, then he got some sort of powder out of one of the pockets in his coat and threw them into the fire, then he popped his head in the fire and the Dursleys could hear him muttering something, and about ten minutes later he came back.

"Someone will come to help me to deal with this, in the meantime I'll make us some tea shall I Rosalie?" he looked around for the small girl, who hadn't moved. "Come on kid, I'm not going to hurt you" the small brunette slowly went over to him and sat on the floor far from the fire and far from the giant man. As soon as the tea was made the man offered Rose some, which she took with trembling hands.

Ten minutes later the door opened reviling a tall man with black shoulder length hair and black eyes, and a boy with black hair reaching his back and emerald green eyes.

"Rose" the boy screamed getting on the floor beside her, she backed away scared "Rose it's me Harry" he said putting a calming hand on her shoulder.

"Harry" she whispered looking at him.

"It's me Rose, your safe"

"Your alive"

"Yes"

"How?"  
"I was saved"

The girl looked at the man and then at Harry.

"Can you save me?" she said with hope in her blue eyes.

"That's what we are here for Rose"

"Really?"  
"Yes"

"And the giant?"  
"He's a friend"

Rose threw herself at her cousins arms and started sobbing.

Meanwhile the giant like man and the other man were talking.

"Professor Snape"

"Hagrid"

"How come you've got Harry Potter"

"My family saved him six years ago. We didn't think about taking the girl as she was in an excellent health and presented no signs of abuse. Now I see they were wrong, but I think the abuse started as soon as they found out she had magic in her"

"Why?"  
"From what Harry has told us, they hate anything that has to do with wizards or witches, and that leaded them into abusing him when he was only five, when my family rescued him was the first time they had actually touched him, before it was little food and he had to work all day, from what he has told me his cousin Rosalie was the only one who was nice to him, she used to save some of her dinner for him or slip away from dinner when they had guests to take him some of the food. It seemed like the day we rescued him, she had passed him some sandwiches"

"What will happen to her?"  
"I will take her home with me and see what I can do for her there, but she will never be a normal child, the visions of this will follow her all her life, she will have to learn to be stronger than them and to not think of them and then they will fade into darkness, but they will never disappear"

"Poor girl"  
"Yes, I remember what Harry looked like the first time I saw him, the night after Lana and Lunger bought him in, he was bad and it was the first time they had beaten him up, I can't imagine how Rosalie survived the torture"

"Sevy" Harry said looking up at him from the floor where he was still rocking Rose who had passed out.

"Yes Harry?"  
"Can we go now?"  
"Sure. Can you carry her or do you want me to help you?"  
"I can carry her"

"Very well. Hagrid Dumbledore wishes to see you in his office"

"What about these?"

"I don't know I suppose that's what Albus wants to talk about"

"Very well professor, I'll see you at Hogwarts"

"Yes"

Severus Snape went outside where Harry was waiting for him with Rose in his arms. Severus held onto Harry's arm and apparated the three of them away. They arrived at a black and big castle and they went through the wooden doors, while Severus called for one of the elders.

"Severus what's wrong?" a "boy" with golden hair asked coming down the stairs, but then he saw and smelt the girl Harry was carrying and ran to find Lunger.

Lunger jumped down to flights of stairs and landed on his feet in front of Harry taking the girl out of his arms and ran back upstairs without a word.

Harry quickly followed, although not as fast as his adoptive father as he was younger, he was fast so he reached the door to the infirmary at the same time as his aunt and uncle Adrian and Shaegy.

"What's happened?" Shaegy asked him.

"My cousin. Rose, we found her, she was nearly..."

"Shh..." Shaegy said hugging him "It's OK. Now stay here"

The two went in shortly followed by his aunt Lana and his adoptive mum Kitiara. Then his cousins, Lily, Ruby and John came over and sat on the floor beside him, keeping an eye out, waiting for one of the adults to come out, then Chris came over with some food and sat with them. Several hours passed and a new day was about to start when the elders came out, looking tired but happy, behind them a small figure was walking slowly over to Harry.

"Rose" Harry said throwing his arms around her small figure.

She smiled at him but soon tried to get away not quite comfortable at being touched.

"It's OK Rose your safe now" he said letting her go.

She nodded and looked at the other teenagers sitting on the floor.

"Guys this is Rosalie" he told his family and then turned at his dad asking who her adoptive parents were going to be, Lunger's eyes traveled over to Shaegy. "Rose these are your new cousins John and Ruby and your adoptive sister Lilith" Lily looked at her parents who nodded and she went over to her sister.

"Hey Rosalie, you can call me Lily"

"You can call me Rose" she answered shyly.

Authors note: Review please. Pretty please. I promise the next chapter will be up soon, and it will be the days at the castle and the train to Hogwarts, so it will be longer. Pretty Please )


End file.
